


欲

by landanding



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landanding/pseuds/landanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>瘟潮结束后，费瑞尔登最后的灰色守卫失去了踪迹，不再理会这个称她为英雄的国度。如果知道她有多恨他们，他们绝不会希望她回来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	欲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726066) by [Gimmemocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemocha/pseuds/Gimmemocha). 



> **译者注：**
> 
> 文中出现的Qunlat保留了原文。

奈里娅，精灵，环塔法师，灰色守卫，费瑞尔登的英雄，与她自己的一头乱发大战一场，败下阵来。伴随着一声叹息和一串咒骂，她终于放手，任凭头发从斜指向上的耳尖滑落下来。

她身旁的男人轻笑一声，用一只手肘撑起身体。“你知道，我要是懂精灵语，一定会很吃惊的。”

她微微翘起嘴角，从长长的睫毛底下斜了他一眼。“不是精灵语，阿利斯塔，是泰文特语，”她说。

“那我就更吃惊了。”他从她刚刚放弃的地方接手，轻轻地将头发一缕一缕地拨开，不慌不忙地梳理顺畅。他手上被剑与盾磨出的老茧不时将发丝挂住，但她没有抗议。“你的头发好长，”他喃喃说着，将一缕刚刚理顺的头发举到唇边。

“所以从前四处奔波的时候我才盘起来。瘟潮可不是披头散发的好时候。”

“你刚刚是不是开了个玩笑？”

“我有时候也开玩笑。”

“我知道，可那是我的事。你该做的是精灵的优雅姿态和魔法。乖乖做你的事，不要抢我的。”他拧拧她的耳朵尖，她皱起鼻子，换得一个笑容。“把这些都编起来要花多久？肯定要几个小时吧。”

“有时候要，”她闭起眼睛，他继续梳理她的头发，让光滑的发尾摊在两人躺着的铺盖上。“所以我以前把它们分成两边。两条辫子，盘成两个发髻。需要清洗的时候，可以只解开其中一边。”

“我还从没告诉过你，第一次见到你的时候我就想，‘阿诺拉也梳这个发型！’”

“你是这么想的？这可不太浪漫。”

“好吧，我还觉得你美极了。不过就算我那么蠢，也知道不该对一位漂亮的女士说‘你看起来很像我同父异母哥哥的老婆。’”

她笑了。“你要真这么说，我倒会觉得可爱。”

“是啊，感谢造物主，你觉得话都说不利索的蠢蛋可爱，否则我哪会有机会。”

她叹息一声，靠在他赤裸的胸膛上。“你说话挺利索的，”她说。“而且你总能逗我笑。被你逗笑太容易了。我在环塔的时候很少笑。”

“噢，我才不信呢。法师和圣殿骑士天天隔着晚餐相互怒视？人人生活在持续不断的死亡威胁之下？应该每个转角都是欢声笑语啊。”

“我想，第一次见面我就有点爱上你了，”她继续道。“当时你在烦一个法师，记得吗？你说要用他给你的孩子命名。‘爱生气的那个，’你是这么说的。”

他露出微笑。“我想我应该记得，不过老实说，当时我脑子里想的全是怎么吸引你的注意。真高兴知道是那件事让我得手了。”

他粗糙的双手滑下她的胳膊，她放松下来，深深陷入他温暖的怀抱，沉迷于耳边平稳而有力的心跳声。单薄的帐篷并不能阻隔多少声音，外面清清楚楚传来营地里的各种动静。“蕾莉安娜还在写那首新歌，”她说。

“你千万别告诉她，我其实更喜欢欧格伦写的歌词。”

“我觉得Sten可能在考虑扩大巡逻范围，好躲开他们俩。 ”她微微皱了皱眉头。“我们走了好长时间了，”她说。

“你后悔吗？”他吻着她肩头柔软的肌肤。“我以为你愿意跟我去至高堡呢。”

“我是愿意，”她说。“我不后悔。那个纪念碑是邓肯应得的。只不过……”她摇了摇头。“算了。有那么一会儿，我有点记不清我们在路上走了多久了。”

他僵住了。“只有那么一会儿吗？现在呢？”

“现在无所谓了。”

“我也觉得无所谓嘛。”

他拽了拽她的肩膀，她此时愿意顺从，便向他转过去，仰起头好好吻他。他把手缠进她的头发里，拳头攥紧又松开。

“我喜欢你把头发放下来，”他柔声道。

她朝他笑笑。“那我就再多放下来一会儿。”

“就一会儿？”

“对，”她说，语气中不知不觉多了一种怪异的悲伤。“就再一会儿。”

他深色的双眼盯住她蓝色的眸子，他的眉毛拉了下来。“你还好吧？”他问。

“大概好得不能再好了。”

“怪我，”他吻着她的额头说。“我不该提起邓肯。你是为了这个难过吗？”

“不全是。”

“那么是为了里约丹？我的爱，他想要刺那最后一剑。我们不该为此而嫉妒他。你是不是想和其他灰卫一起，护送他的遗体去维斯豪普？”

“不，”她说，伸出纤细的手指堵住他的话。“不，都不是。只是这一夜好完美。我希望它不用结束。”

他又露出惯常的微笑，但已明显有了担忧之意。“也许它真的不会结束呢，”他又低下头去吻她。

她闭上眼睛接受亲吻。他的爱抚恰到好处，他的肌肉结实而富有弹性，他的肌肤是如此温暖……

“嘿，”他柔声说着，轻轻吻去她眼角的泪水。“别这样。”

“我想也是，”她叹了口气。“不能再这样了。”

他捧起她的脸，轻轻晃了晃她，待她睁眼，他让她看到自己的爱意与担忧。“这颗精灵脑袋里在想什么呢？”

“你让我又惊又喜，”她说，目光追随着他脸部的线条。“我想我应该恨你，蔑视你，可我现在只觉得感激。”

“蔑视我？感激？为什么？”

“因为你给了我和他在一起的这一夜。他死的时候……”她的声音弱了下去，消失在迷离的回忆中。消失在尖叫和呐喊中，消失在腐烂内脏的恶臭、烧焦的味道和死亡的铜腥气味中，消失在盔甲撞击石头的声响中。“他为了救我而死。我也会为他做同样的事，但那时我耗尽了体力，而他的动作太快了。接着一切都结束了。没有吻别，也没有最后的拥抱。只有死亡。”

“我的爱——”

“别。”

他叹口气放开了她，跪坐在原地。“好吧。你是什么时候知道的？”

她的一边嘴角翘了起来，此前笑容的悲伤影子。“我想是从一开始吧。不过那时我还不想承认罢了。”

“为何现在又承认了？今夜完全可以不结束。永不结束。”

她发出刺耳的笑声。“噢，那坟墓里的阿利斯塔岂不要气疯了？”她也跪坐起来，看着眼前他的完美形象。“前圣殿骑士挚爱的法师，却被一个恶魔迷住，变成了憎恶？他会气得活过来，专程赶来骂我。”

“你知道，并不是所有接纳影界灵体的法师都是憎恶，”“阿利斯塔”说。“看看温妮。她就挺好的……除了她试图拥抱我的时候。”

“我可不认为你是个善意的灵体，”奈里娅说。“你的伪装太高明了。”她又叹了一口气。“尽管的确很精彩。你知道，我总是奇怪人们怎么会被恶魔愚弄。现在我大概明白了。”

它依然戴着阿利斯塔的面孔，那副窘迫却又幽默的表情太熟悉，也太亲切。“啊，没错，我们就是干这个的。我们中的一部分。找到你心中最深处的欲望什么的。”它看着她穿好袍子，拂开领口的头发。“现在怎么办？”

“我该杀了你，”她说。

“我有点希望接下来还有个‘但是’。”

直到现在，它说起话来还是像他，她的心绞了起来。“但是我不想杀你。如果必要的话我会的，杀掉有他的样子的恶魔。但我不想。”

“你也不会留下。”

“不，我也不会留下。不管你把这个梦编织得多么逼真，到头来那最后一刻……它已经烙在我的记忆里了。爆炸，看着他倒下去，感觉他温热的肌肤渐渐变得冰冷……”她眨去一串刚刚冒出来的眼泪。“任何咒语、任何法术、任何诅咒或是恶魔的力量，都无法改变一颗心分崩离析的那一刻。”

它沉默了一会儿，不过她怀疑那并非出于对她的痛苦的尊重。“那么，我再问一遍：现在怎么办？”

“现在，”她说，努力收敛起自己的情绪，“我们就各走各的吧。你回影界去，我回到清醒的世界。”

“如果我不想让你走呢？”

“那我就杀了你，”她简短地说。“你该知道我做得到。我杀过那么多你的同类。现在我饶你一命，就当是礼物吧。因为这一夜。因为这段空洞的记忆。因为你给了我再见他一次的机会，我饶你一命。”

“我想我也留不住你，”它坦承道。忽然间它已经穿好了灰卫的铠甲，那套自打从灰卫堡垒里找到之后他就一直穿着的铠甲。穿戴着阿利斯塔模样的恶魔站了起来。“但总得试试。”

她点点头，但没有向上看。她不能看着他走。“下次不要试了，”她说。

幕帘掀起，发出沙沙的响声，夜晚的空气和着营火产生的烟尘涌进帐篷。烟刺痛她的双眼，泪水肆无忌惮地顺着双颊流了下来。一缕余烬乘风而入，落在她锁骨之间。她想抬手拂去，却做不到。

她这才终于穿越影帐，彻底离开影界，回到了她自己的身体里。没有营火，没有营地，也没有轻声哼唱的旋律。只有永不褪去的悲伤，和已经在她颈间划出一道血痕的Sten的剑尖。

奈里娅眨去自己从影界带到现实世界的泪水，看着上方库纳利战士毫无表情的灰色面庞。

他也看着她，他在掂量，在思考，在判断。

她等着他决定自己的生死。

“Kadan，”他终于收起了剑。“我叫不醒你。”

“是我不想醒，”她说。她没有坐起来。

“你刚才在影界。”他的话里仿佛掺了苦涩的胆汁，不悦之情一目了然。

“是的。”

“有个恶魔。”

“是的。”

“它答应给你什么？”

“阿利斯塔。”

他沉默着从床边走开。她坐起身，赶走最后一点残留的影界景象。“我拒绝了，”她说。

“如果没拒绝，你现在就不会活着了。”

“谢谢。”

“不谢。”

奈里娅起身下床，夜一般漆黑的发辫拖在身后。Sten没有离开，是这唯一的迹象告诉她谈话还没有结束。如果这场谈话算是开始了的话。催促他或是猜测他的想法都是没有用的。他想问的时候自然会问，而她也会给出答案。他们之间这种简单的、基本的坦诚是两人友谊的基石，就是这样，也是这种坦诚让Sten成为她能容忍留在身边的少数几人之一。在她所有的同伴之中，只有Sten不会为她找借口。他从不把她当英雄看待，也从不鼓励她为活下来而高兴。

阿利斯塔为杀大恶魔而死。她活了下来。两个事实，不加任何评断。只是事实。

“你该回费瑞尔登去，”他终于说。

“我不会回去的，”她在小小的梳妆台前坐下，看着镜中苍白的自己。

“你的人民需要你。”

“他们不需要我。”

“战争又开始了。你很清楚。教会，法师，库纳利。你明知这是真的，为何无视？”

“我没有无视，”她说，双手交叠放在膝上。“我只是不在乎罢了。”

“我还以为你在对抗大恶魔的战争中活下来了，”Sten在一次心跳的沉默后说。“我错了。”

她猛地回头，精致的下颏碰到了苍白的肩膀。她眯起眼，无声地警告他已经踏入危险的地域。

同往常一样，Sten并不在意她的警告。“我不明白，”他说，“你是战士。你战斗。你不会坐在这里，一面编头发一面沉迷往事。你的国家正遭受战火焚烧。”

 “那就让它烧！”她吼道。“让他们统统烧成灰烬，和他一样。让他们死，烂在床上，做蛆虫的食物。如果他们一定要感激我，就让他们感激我没有亲自动手吧，感激我没有将他们可悲的、油腻的身体烧成渣滓吧。他们为我欢呼，称我为英雄，Sten，只因为我活了下来，因为我眼睁睁看着他死去！在每一次欢呼里，我只听到他们庆祝他的死亡。要不是为了他，我早在那第一次令人作呕的拙劣游行时就该杀光他们！”

她的怒火在不知不觉中失控，周围的空气为之震颤，她身边的梳妆镜裂开几道缝，接着碎成无数小块。

Sten没有动，她的话被他的皮肤弹开，仿佛她抛向他的是馨香的玫瑰花瓣，而非仇恨与恶毒的言辞。在他沉默的注视之下，她的脸慢慢变成了粉红色。最后，她被迫看向地板。

“也许你是对的，”他说。“也许你才该为杀大恶魔而死。如果死的是你，阿利斯塔无疑也会悲伤，但至少他还会为他的国家履行职责，而不是将它抛弃。”

如果说话的是人类甚或精灵，此时大概就会走开了，但他没有。他一动不动地站在原地，坚定、坚决，而且没错，该死的，他说得对。

又有两滴眼泪滑落，溅在她脚边的地板上。她已经厌倦了哭泣。“我好痛苦，”她低声说。

“那并不重要。”

“我好悲伤。”

“一样。”

“我想死。”

“那就在战斗中死去。”

“我想他。”

沉默。他轻轻碰了碰她的肩膀。“我知道。”

他走了。

奈里娅，精灵，环塔法师，灰色守卫，费瑞尔登的英雄，看着镜中自己破碎的影像。该回家了。

 


End file.
